Yumiko Miura
Yumiko Miura is a popular girl from Class 2-F. Yui is 'friends' with her. She is the main female figure in Hayato's clique. Appearance Yumiko is an attractive girl with slightly wavy blonde hair, and olive green eyes. Personality Her personality is pompous. Due to her popularity, she has no trouble making friends and thus has little to no understanding towards people who have social troubles. She brushes off anything she doesn't understand as "making no sense". She holds herself in a very high esteem and is not afraid to use her authority. It was mentioned by Yukino that Yumiko wears expensive make-ups. Yui also pointed out that her cosmetics and dresses are of high cost. She states her opinion on matters and consider herself genius for that.She feels cooking ,cleaning as old fasioned.This is clearly shown most times,In light novel She avoided cooking in summer camp to protect her nails from damage Despite that she does shows motherly concern and care over her friends and others as well which is also clearly visible Abilities She has be shown to be very good at tennis and was stated that she won the Junior High Championship .She dominates the class with her tone of voice.it is revealed she can also play guitar which shown at the Cultural festival. She also is good at co-ordination ,which is demonstrated at the class play for the cultural festival which is seen as leadership quality by Minami Sagami..She also demonstrated her skills in teenis match showdown.she also participated in Athletic festival History Her pompous attitude and high self esteem were shown throughout the series. Most of male in her class sees her as scary being. Hachiman once commented that her glare resembles an anaconda. It may be seen sometimes as if she forces her ideas onto the people whom she calls her friends. She once imposed her sided opinion on Yui which strained a little in their relationship. She doesn't like the idea of being opposed or turned down or getting an answer not what she expects, this continued to tennis court showdown where Yumiko wanted to play tennis and doesn't heed to the words of Totuska, who got prior permission to use the court during lunch time. Considering the situation both Hayama And Yumiko makes a wager to the service club to have a double tennis match with the winner being able to use the court and help Saika practice. As Yumiko and Hayato steadily gain the upper hand .Yukino replaces Yui, thus the service club gained the upper hand. At Hachiman's final serve, Hayato and Yumiko gained the cheering of the crowds leaving the service club unnoticed dumbfounded of their victory as Hayato protects Yumiko from injuring herself .Later her attitude slightly changed towards her friends, after her confrontation with the more straightforward Yukino.She begin to consider the opinion of her friends and thus her relationship deepens with them further, but her enmity towards Yukino still exist. She also shows a genuine care for her friends as-well little kids which was first shown in Chiba village of summer camp for elementary school children, where she acts as an Onee-sama for them. She considered her method of choosing cute friends as the best option for Rumi tsurumi, which was turned down in a politely manner by Hayama. There she tried to stand-up for Hayama against Yukino's harsh words and coldness towards him. After that, a heated argument happened between Yukino and Yumiko ended with yumiko crying thirty minutes as a result. She later took part in Hachiman's method of breaking the relationship around Rumi with the persuasion of Hayama even though, she was initially against it. When the responsibility of class representation for cultural festival committee was focused on yui, Yumiko raised her strong tone against the class officer and sardonic laughter of sagami clique,explaining the requirement of yui to attract costumers , Thus her old habits of jumping the guns,of imposing her ideas on to her friends without her intention to do so.Later she helped the committee under the personal request of Hayama to stall time for to find the chairperson of the committee, Sagami Minami. In the field trip, following Tobe's request to confess to Hina Ebina. Hachiman and Totsuka were included in their group along with Saki. Where for the first and only time she had a private conversation with Hachiman.She told Hachiman not to interfere or meddle with her group ,especially with Hina.And explained the consequence that will affect their relationship, thus surprising Hachiman about her considerations and also made him realize the meaning of the personal request of Hina. At time of confession, Miura wasn’t present, she was without a doubt pretending to act ignorant of the current situation; she wouldn’t ask about it, try to stop it, or pay attention to it. In volume 10 of the Light Novel, the rumor of Hayama and Yukino being couple started spread in throughout the school which resulted in big change changes in the atmosphere of Hayama's and Yumiko's clique. This is noticed by Student's Choice because Hayama's reluctant answer to the decision of which next year course to follow (either Liberal arts or Science) causes a extra pressure on their clique that threatens it. Yumiko sent an email to the service club regarding to choose between two choice of career path. With Issiki's explanation they were able to understand the motive of the request; Yumiko's romantic interest in Hayama. As the rumors became more and more bothersome in the class Yumiko confronted the service club herself. In the heat of the moment ,Yumiko tried to aggressively grab Yukino's arm which was blocked by Yukino herself. In course of the conversation Yumiko stated her desire to have an unchanging environment. After a few failures,Hachiman was able to fulfill the request,While Hayama crushed the rumor using the cheers of Isshiki and Yumiko at the Annual marathon. Afterwards Yumiko showed a somewhat girly side to the service club without her own Knowledge surprising everyone in the club Relationship She seems to be good friends with Hayama, Yui Yuigahama, Hina Ebina, Kakeru Tobe, Ōoka, and Yamato! with she often hangs out with in and outside school.She cares and look-over her friends Hayato Hayama Yumiko seems to harbor feelings towards ,As all her negativity in her personality doesn't seems to flow in the conversation with Hayama.Most of the time, She blushes in their conversation and couldn't refuse to any of his request.She also Stand-up for him when ever he was bad mouthed or insulted ,This is shown by her hostility towards Yukino in chiba village camp and also towards Saki during field trip grouping.They seems to be too close than any other friends in the clique.Yumiko also shown to be upset with Hayama's double date with Orimoto and also by rumors of him dating yukino but unable to ask anything about it to him. Yumiko also tried to ask Hayama's plans during Christmas,indicating her interest in spending her time with him at the time.Yumiko felt that Hayama distant himself from the rest of the members and filed a request to the service club to know Hayama's career path.Her feelings for Hayama is almost known to all her group members Hayama and yumiko call each other by their first name basis. Yui Yuigahama She is one of the close friends to Yumiko.After Yui's attempt to eat lunch with yukino causes some strain in their relation which is slightly continued up-to Tennis court incident.But later on the strain was cleared and their relationship deepens further ,as Yui was able to speak of her mind more clearly. Resulting in yumiko treating her more gently.In light novel they hangout together ,during summer vacation and other outings.They are on good terms, and calling each other on first name basis. She also scare the ones who tried to dump the work load on Yui and also against sagami's clique's Sardonic laughing on yui.There are hints of her knowing Yui's feelings for Hachiman but decided to stay ignorant of it just like her role in Tobe's feelings for Ebina Hina Ebina yumiko describes her as an quiet opposite of Yui ,who blends in without reading the atmosphere.Yumiko doesn't seems to mind her yaoi interest .Frequently yumiko is the one to stop Ebina from going crazy with her fantasies.In the past, Many boys approached Yumiko to introduced them to ebina which cause a slight strain in their relationship.Later Yumiko avoided such situation in a way of not loosing her. Yumiko is few of the people to know the crafty,sly and mindset of ebina.Yumiko cares for ebina greatly .Ebina too show her true care towards yumiko.They call each-other by first name basis.They are also shown to be shopping together with much comfort. Yukino Yukinoshita From the beginning of their encounter ,they show great enmity towards each another because of their same social status and different personality& view of life. Yumiko cannot inflict any damage to Yukino and thus developed a rivalry . This enmity grew at each encounter they make like,Tennis court showdown, Chiba village summer camp, field trip etc.After the rumor of Hayama and Yukino dating ,enraged Yumiko to an extent of trying to garb yukino by her collar which was blocked by Yukino. Finally after misunderstandings were cleared ,they soften towards each-other Their hostility disappeared as Yumiko apologized for her past action and personally invited Yukino to the party ,Causing yukino to smile and yumiko to blush ,surprising Yui Quotes *"Making no sense." * “Hayato’s so nice…” Trivia * Hachiman has seen her wear pink panties. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Class 2F Category:Sobu High School